Love The Way You Lie
by MementoxMori
Summary: Realizations hit Jezika hard, and maybe being good isn't so good anymore. And asking forgiveness is harder than it looks.    Part: 1/?  Pairings: Jezika/Jin, Minato, Takaya, Chidori


Jezika stayed behind while the others left for Tartaurus. She gave some lame excuse that it was that time of month and she was cramping. Something believable. It had only been a couple days since the ordeal that unfolded with… well, with everyone. But, she was pretty much the only one who hadn't gone back to normal.

It was brushed under the rug as if it never happened.

She wished it were that easy.

Though, Jezika had noticed that Minato hadn't spoken to his sister since it happened. Not that he spoke much anyway. Jezika found it odd, but endearing at the same time. At least someone else wasn't so quick to forgive everyone.

Throwing some clothes into her duffel bag, she pulled the tight black hoodie on and lifted the hood after tucking her hair over one shoulder. She wore no makeup today, which was unusual. But, she really wasn't feeling like herself.

Making her way out of her room, someone startled her and she jumped back and gasped.

"Minato! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking what you're doing." He raised his brows at her and spoke in his usual quiet tone.

"I'm… leaving for awhile."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"Take me with you." His blue eyes almost plead with her.

Jezika smiled and reached up to brush her fingertips against his cheek. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you belong here."

His head shook and he pushed her hand away. "I don't belong anywhere."

"Your sister is here."

"She can go to hell for all I care."

Jezika's brows perked just a bit as she looked at him. "How about I make you a deal? When I come back, I'll bring you with me."

"Promise?"

Jezika nodded her head. "Promise." Leaning, she kissed him atop the head and smiled. "Now, don't tell anyone I'm gone. Okay? Make sure they don't have Fukka search for me."

He nodded his head and sighed, "Okay. Please come back." He looked up as she stepped past him.

"I will."

With one last look, Jezika dropped her hand from Minato's cheek and she headed for the stairs. It was Midnight and the Dark Hour would be in full swing soon. Her cell phone was tucked into her bag; it wouldn't work right now anyway.

Minato came silently down the stairs behind Jezika and watched her leave like a lost puppy. She really did feel bad, but she just couldn't bring him where she was going without knowing it would be safe for them. She had put Jin in danger the last time, and she didn't want to do it again.

Stepping out the door, she flung the bag over her shoulder and folded her arms under her chest and began the trek across town.

Time seemed to tick by slowly as Jezika milled the thoughts in her mind. Who was even to say Jin would let her back in after the fiasco with Akihiko. That whole situation took her completely by surprise, and she knew that it couldn't be easy.

Then again, she could have just stayed with Jin. But, she didn't.

She should have.

Finally, she found herself standing on the doorstep. However, before she could knock, the door flew open and the long barrel of a six-shooter greeted Jezika. Blinking, she stared down the gun and held her breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Jin."

"Why?"

"I'm sure Chidori told you I was coming, but I'm not here to cause trouble. Let me see Jin, please."

"We don't want your kind here."

"My kind?"

"One of _them_."

"I'm not one of them."

"Oh? I think you are."

Jezika shook her head, but she never took her eyes off the gun pointed at her. "Please, just drop the gun."

"Tell me why I shouldn't just shoot you."

"Because you know that we need her, Takaya." More like _he_ needed her. Jin appeared from the house and stood behind Takaya.

"We need her for what? What's going on?" He glanced over at Jin, his brows furrowed.

"She knows them. She knows what they're up to – they trust her. She could be of use to us." Jezika looked at Jin as he spoke, her brows rose just slightly.

Takaya looked back at Jezika, but it was obvious that he was speaking to Jin. "You're fucking her, aren't you?" His tone almost seemed… jealous.

Was he jealous?

"What? That's not the reason…" A look flashed across Jezika's face as her brows furrowed. It was good Takaya didn't catch that look.

But, Chidori did.

"Yes. He is." The eidolic girl said in a soft, creepy voice. "I sensed her here the other day… when I was out." The girl's dress billowed out from her like a porcelain dolls'. There was a chained axe hooked to one of the straps of the dress, and it clattered softly as she moved. Her sanguine eyes examined Jezika before she slipped out the door around Takaya.

"Where are you going?" Takaya narrowed her gaze at Chidori.

"Out." And that was the only explanation she gave before she disappeared into the night.

Hearing Chidori out Jin, Takaya cocked the hammer back on the gun; its aim never wavered from Jezika. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't splay her brains all over our doorstep."

"Takaya. Stop."

"You have three seconds."

"Don't."

"Two."

I'm asking you not to."

"Not good enough. One."

"Because I love her, okay." Jin shoved Takaya to the side so that his balance tipped and the gun went off a fraction of an inch from her head and she swayed on her feet as dizziness swept over her.

Takaya dropped the gun and looked at Jin with disbelief. Shaking his head, he walked back into the house without saying another word.

"I don't – I don't feel so good." Jezika stated and leaned over the side of the porch and proceeded to lose the contents of her stomach. Retching and coughing, she held her hair back away from her own face as the waves of nausea subsided.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, I gathered that." Jezika stood up and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Jin eyed her from behind his glasses before crouching to pick up the dropped gun.

"To see you."

"Why?"

"I should never have left."

Jin laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, well you didn't really seem like you wanted to stick around."

"I know. I know, and I'm sorry." Tears were brimming in her eyes as she looked at him.

"You said that the first time, too." He didn't step near her to comfort her; he just stood in the doorway and looked at her.

"I know! I know I did. I did a lot of stupid things. But I'm here. I'm here and I want to be with you." There was honesty in her voice that couldn't be faked. Jezika just stayed where she stood, her arms hung at her side.

"How do I know that you're not gong to leave again?" Jin tossed the gun onto the chair inside the door before his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know what else I have to do to prove to you that I want to be here. I had a gun pointed and cocked at my head and I'm still standing here…" Jezika stepped closer to Jin, her whole demeanor had changed, and she was genuinely apologetic for the way she had treated him.

Jin sighed and looked at her. Reaching up, he slid his glasses back up his nose and stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jezika. "I'm sorry." She half collapsed against him and wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed against his neck.

"Did you mean what you said?" She looked up at him, and her voice was gravely.

"Did I mean what?"

"That you loved me?"

Jin's features softened. "Yes. I meant it." He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "Takaya will come to his senses. Come in."

Smiling, she nodded and wiped her face with her hands before grabbing her bag and heading inside. Takaya was sitting on the floor with a laptop on his lap. He hardly looked up when Jezika came inside.

"If you fuck us over, I'll kill you myself." His voice was emotionless and he finally looked up at Jin and Jezika.

"Fine." Her smile faltered and Jin sighed and led her back into his room.


End file.
